


New Nephilim

by XXIAspectIXX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bunker, Child, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Kid - Freeform, New Character - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIAspectIXX/pseuds/XXIAspectIXX
Summary: Sam and Dean stumbled across a case a while ago that was left unclosed. Now, they found the biggest lead. It’s a child, and dangerous one. Too much for them to handle, they need Cas’s help to figure out what to do with it. (New character introduction)





	New Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fic, and it’s just something that a friend and i wrote a long time ago. I decided to post it to see how well it would be received. So yeah. It’s nit current writing, and I can’t say how well the characters act like the sleeves. If you think they would do something different, please tell me. Thanks!
> 
> Also, if I did the summary and tags entirely wrong, please let me know so I don’t have to subject myself to further embarrassment by obliviousness.

It had been hunting her for a long time. Longer than most other things. Almost two days, she was pretty sure. Time blurred a little when you were running for your life. But her watch said it was Tuesday, around noon, so it had been at least a while. It also meant the library closed in half an hour. 

Which meant she had to get out the door in half an hour. But she was fairly certain nothing was overdue, so she could check out her book without suspicion. Well, as little suspicion as a homeless 13-year-old could arouse. She didn’t look homeless. At least, not at first glance. The librarians knew. But librarians are kind of like priests, she thought. They are just generally trusted. And she was charismatic, smart, and hadn’t broken anything yet, so she was allowed to stay.

But not past closing time. She quickly finished off the chapter, placing her string inside to hold the place. She grabbed her backup book and the one she was reading, peeling herself from the bean bag. Her back and legs felt sweaty, and she didn’t want to put on the backpack. But she did anyways, swinging ten pounds of stuff onto her back, feeling the familiar slap of it hitting her waist. 

She checked out her books, leaving the library early. It’s easier to disappear when there are fewer people to see you. Less people means more visibility, though. It also meant it could catch her. So she had to be faster than it. She walked briskly down the sidewalk, on her way to Main Street. There was a church there that let the homeless youth sleep in its safety. School wasn’t out and it was still during work hours, so the streets were deserted. She felt pressured to run, but she didn’t.

He wasn’t behind her. He wasn’t always following her. Not constantly, but enough that she knew he was there. He didn’t attack at every chance, either. Some of the monsters charged whenever, and wherever, they saw her, and that made a scene. He didn’t do that, which scared her even more. It means he needed something different. The road ahead of her was devoid of people, so she made a split-second decision, turning left to go around the long way. It took longer to go through the wooded park, but she felt safer. 

Something growled. It wasn’t an unfamiliar growl. She had heard them more than once before. Her hand instinctively slid her blade out of the sheath at her side. It was her mom’s Angel Blade, and technically not hers. She spread her feet and angled her head, getting into a battle stance and searching for the source of noise, but it was quiet once again. Scarily quiet. The crickets weren’t chirping to her left as much as the right, so she cocked her head that way, slowly turning her body to face there too. Another growl emerged, this one louder. Too loud. She dropped the stance and ran, kicking herself into overdrive. Her backpack bounced on her back as she sprinted, and she debated taking it off.

She was almost out of the forest when it hit her from the side. A deep voice screamed something as they went down. Her shoulder slammed into the ground and her head hit the dirt hard. Her backpack slid out from under her and landed somewhere to the left. Pressure pushed down her shoulders, and an icy-hot pain played at the edges of it. Her eyes started working again and she took in what she already figured out. A werewolf. 

She could feel the adrenaline in her gut, warming up her muscles, quickening her thinking, heightening her senses. She twisted her right arm violently, driving the claws farther into her shoulder, making her whine in pain, but opening her arm to more motion. She used it to stab, hard and firm, backwards, hitting the meaty part of his upper arm. He howled, a gut-wrenching sound that made her squint her eyes and wince. The claws dig farther in, eliciting a whimper from her, and she twisted the blade in his arm. She heard him start to growl before it was interrupted by a squelching noise, and a silver blade dripping in blood pushed through the werewolfs chest where his heart was. The body on her went limp, falling to the side. She closed her eyes, made sure she held onto the blade, and gritted her teeth as the claws retracted while he fell, pulling some of her flesh with them.

Someone leaned over her. His light brown hair stuck up at the top, complementing his scary green eyes. She was contemplating whether or not to stab him when someone else ran up, and the man above her stood. It took her a while, but she managed to sit up, taking in the scene around her as she gripped her right shoulder, trying to apply pressure to her bleeding skin while holding a knife. 

They were having a heated conversation in whispers. The man who had just come had his plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows, holding a knife covered in blood and was waving it around for emphasis. His long brown hair was tucked behind his ear. The other man, the one who was responsible to the body lying to her left, was wearing an olive green jacket over a plain shirt, and she could see the outline of what looked like a gun hiding underneath the jacket. Cops don’t act so calm about werewolves, and social workers don’t either. They knew something. That meant she had to leave. 

With a silent cry to only herself she pushed herself into a crouched position as quietly as she could. The guys were still arguing, and once she made sure she had an opening, she took off, grabbing the handle of her pack and pulling it with her with a sharp stab of pain and quick intake of breath. 

She didn’t make it fifteen feet before something grabbed the back of her backpack. She was yanked back, stopped mid-step, and landed hard on her back. The air was pushed out of her lungs when she landed, and the person who killed the monster pried her knife from her as she layer there helpless, struggling to breath. When she began to circulate air once again, both of them were looking at her. She grunted as she pushed herself up for the second time, this time leaning against the nearest tree. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her shoulders. They already hurt, bad, but it would be worse when all the adrenaline wore off. 

The one with the long brown hair and plaid shirt actually looked concerned for her, while the other one looked quite annoyed. She scowled. 

“Give me back my knife so I can stab you with it.” She glowered at them, trying to look threatening, or as threatening as a thirteen year old homeless girl who is bleeding profusely can look. Short hair looked amused, flipping her knife in his hand. Flannel boy almost looked surprised. He grabbed the knife from the other, and kneeled down next to her, holding it out, handle towards her. She scooted back until she was out of reach before looking at him.

“My name’s Sam. That’s my brother, Dean.” He nodded slightly in the direction of the other man. “We hunt things like that, and from the looks of it you know something about that too. I know we seem scary, but there is a pack of werewolves heading our way, and we know you can fight. You can sit there; they’ll kill you. I’m trusting you not to stab me or my brother. You have to trust us to keep you safe. Can you stand?” She didn't know what he saw when he looked at her, but he gave a reassuring smile. She didn't think for a second that they didn't have ulterior motives. But they were giving back her knife, and if there was a pack after them, she would certainly appreciate the help. Whatever they had planned for her could be dealt with later. 

“My shoulders are bleeding, not my legs,” she growled. The knife was like a comfort item, making her feel safer as soon as she grabbed it. She ignored Sam's hand and got up on her own, trying not to show any pain. Luckily, another fight would bring back some adrenaline. Adrenaline, she had learned, was one hell of a drug.

Dean and Sam positioned themselves so they all faced out, and could both see her, just as the sound of footsteps reached them. There seemed to be almost a dozen, though she couldn't be sure. She adjusted her stance, widening her legs to get a more stable base. 

The forest exploded. At least three different people ran at her from all directions. She ducked a punch, just as something else cuffed her in the ear. All sound she had was lost, replaced by a ringing tone that hurt her head. She slashed at an arm, then again at someone whos back was turned to her. She could see Sam and Dean duking it out from the corner of her eye. While she got battered up; they seemed to be dancing with their knives. She kicked a stomach as another hand gripped her shoulder, making her cry out. Her knife came down on the arms and the pressure released. Just as her knife came down on the hand reaching for her face, something else exploded against her temple. A scream escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she fell, dropping the blade. Sam came running into view just as her vision went dark, and the ringing stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments on what you think and what I can improve. And if you want to see any more (this isn’t that last of what is already written.)


End file.
